


La metamorfosi

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Early Work, Gen, Introspection, Sister-Sister Relationship, Smoking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Nella camera aleggiano volute irregolari di fumo. L’odore è acre, impregna i mobili, gli oggetti, i miei vestiti, i capelli. Mi penetra fino alle ossa, e mi piace.Il fumo fa male.Me lo dice sempre la mia dolce ed innocente sorellina, con quell’aria ansiosa con la quale è nata, e che non ha mai cessato di portare.La detesto.





	La metamorfosi

La Metamorfosi

È buio.

Buio.

Eppure, me ne rendo conto, è ancora giorno.

Vedo il sole filtrare dalla finestra della mia stanza, ma è macchiato, è sporco.

È corrotto.

Nella camera aleggiano volute irregolari di fumo. L’odore è acre, impregna i mobili, gli oggetti, i miei vestiti, i capelli. Mi penetra fino alle ossa, e mi piace.

_Il fumo fa male._

Me lo dice sempre la mia dolce ed innocente sorellina, con quell’aria ansiosa con la quale è nata, e che non ha mai cessato di portare.

La detesto.

Do un’altra boccata alla sigaretta, prima di rendermi conto che ormai si è spenta. Faccio una smorfia, e ne accendo un’altra. Aspiro il fumo, lo mando dritto ai miei polmoni, brutale, e questo gesto diventato consuetudine mi fa pensare a _lui_.

Nel momento esatto in cui l’ho visto, è accaduta la medesima cosa. Mi è entrato dentro, fin sotto la pelle, facendomi provare un dolore quasi piacevole. Lo ascoltavo parlare, ed era come se intorno a me ci fosse soltanto lui, come se il resto del mondo non avesse più un senso.

La mia intera esistenza si era sgretolata sotto il suo tocco, eppure io mi sentivo maledettamente viva.

Ricordo lo sguardo di mia sorella. Né credo che sarò mai in grado di dimenticarlo.

Mi ha lanciato un’occhiata, intrisa di terrore, e mi ha chiesto che cosa mi fosse successo.

Aveva capito, in qualche modo, che c’era qualcosa di diverso in me quella notte, che avevo scorto un sentiero malcelato dietro le aspettative che gli altri nutrivano nei miei confronti.

Un sentiero che volevo intraprendere, e che mi avrebbe condotta alla sorgente del potere più puro, che avrei condiviso unicamente con _lui_.

 _“Non è successo niente”_ avevo risposto, eppure sul mio volto albergava un sorriso tanto mefistofelico da svelare la mia menzogna prima ancora che fosse pronunciata. E il suo terrore era cresciuto.

La porta si apre.

È lei, di nuovo. Viene qui fin troppo spesso nelle ultime settimane. Mi guarda, pronuncia qualche frase sconnessa e poi corre via, come se non riuscisse a sostenere la vista della mia lenta ed impercettibile metamorfosi.

Perché lei _sa_.

Ha scorto la sua presenza nei miei occhi, e tenta di vigilare sulla mia anima corrotta, ignorando fino a che punto lo sia.

Storce il naso di fronte al fumo che permea la stanza, e si dirige verso la finestra.

“L’aria è irrespirabile, Bella” mi dice, con tono biasimevole. Io ridacchio, dando un’altra profonda boccata alla sigaretta.

“L’aria è irrespirabile in questa casa, ma la colpa non è del fumo” le rispondo, schiacciando con violenza il mozzicone nel posacenere. Vengo colpita dalla luce del sole, proveniente da quel mondo esterno che tento di escludere da giorni. Fisso Narcissa con rabbia, come se mi avesse appena strappata via dal mio idillio.

“Chiudi” sibilo, alzando un sopracciglio. La vedo mordersi un labbro, e torno a sorridere. Non vuole mettersi contro di me, l’ho addestrata fin troppo bene, come se fosse un animale e non un essere umano. Eppure, qualcosa nel suo sguardo mi dice che vuole venire meno a quanto le ho sempre detto, solo perché è convinta di aiutarmi, in qualche modo.

Illusa.

“Sei strana ultimamente, Bella” mi dice, con il tono cauto di chi vuole maldestramente nascondere una ribellione.

“Sono strana dici? Io non mi sento affatto strana. Anzi, sto _bene_ ” le rispondo, accendendo l’ennesima sigaretta. Ho perso ormai il conto di quante sono diventate durante questi giorni, eppure vedere il suo volto inciso dalla preoccupazione mi procura una gioia che raramente si può eguagliare.

“Ne hai appena spenta una” protesta, ma il suo tono stavolta è più docile. Sta tornando nei ranghi, la mia sorellina. È persa nel limbo, sa di volermi sfidare e al contempo non vuole subirne le conseguenze. La vedo lacerarsi, davanti ai miei occhi, e io mi godo quello spettacolo come se la sua stessa persona fosse su quella terra unicamente per mio svago.

“Hai aperto la finestra. E io voglio offuscare il sole, m’infastidisce la luce” la mia voce è piatta, laconica, fingo una noia che in realtà non provo. La vedo fissare il cielo, fuori, il suo azzurro così puro e così pungente ai miei occhi. Quel cielo che io voglio oscurare e che lei tenta di mantenere vivido, come se guardandolo io potessi espiare ogni mio peccato.

Provo una sorta di pena per lei, per chiunque sia privo del coraggio necessario per prendere le proprie decisioni, per seguire una strada diversa, almeno per una volta.

Finché la compassione non viene fagocitata dall’odio, e io vengo catapultata fra i meandri della mia stessa mente, intrisi di rancore.

Perché provare pena per tutti loro? Perché non gioire del fatto che loro non sanno niente di se stessi, mentre io sono stata eletta per essere a conoscenza di tutto, per seguire _lui_ verso i limiti dell’umana comprensione?

Guardo mia sorella, il suo volto ancora così innocente, e mi rendo conto di detestarla.

La piccola Cissy, che ottiene sempre quello che vuole. La piccola Cissy, ancora troppo giovane per doversi preoccupare di un futuro che forse non arriverà mai.

Io ho scelto di dare tutta me stessa a Voldemort, sebbene non ce ne fosse necessità. Avrebbe potuto prendermi quando voleva, con un semplice gesto, eppure io ho _scelto_ , e questo cambia tutto. Ho scelto cosa fare della mia vita nel momento in cui i miei sensi sono stati interamente rapiti dalla sua presenza, ho scelto di farmi guardare da mia sorella come se stessi diventando un mostro che, in fondo, sono sempre stata.

La fisso intensamente, la impaurisco e godo del mio potere su di lei.

È la mia cavia, perché un giorno i miei occhi sortiranno il medesimo effetto su tutti quelli che avranno ancora il coraggio di definirsi umani.

Distolgo brevemente lo sguardo, prendendo in mano il pacchetto che giace accanto a me, con noncuranza.

“Sono finite le sigarette” dico allegramente a mia sorella, mentre lei mi lancia un’occhiata inorridita. Il fumo, l’ultima boccata, l’ultimo respiro, mi avvolge il volto, sfigurandolo.

Senza che io aggiunga altro, Narcissa si volta e richiude la finestra.

Torna il buio, come un vecchio amante irascibile, a farmi compagnia.

Io respiro a fondo le ultime tracce di foschia artificiale che permeano quelle quattro insulse mura e sorrido a mia sorella.

Il cielo è più bello quand’è oscurato, non trovi Narcissa?

Ma taccio, e dopo pochi istanti di tentennamento lei mi lascia da sola.

Ha rinunciato, lo so.

Scappa, e io sono capace di inseguirla con la sola mente.

Finché la trascinerò in questo buio, come chiunque altro osi avvicinarmi.

Ribellati, piccola Cissy, grida al mondo che tua sorella è folle, che è stata ghermita dal più profondo dei mali, che la sua esistenza macchia il nostro mondo, estendendo le sue radici fino alle viscere di ciò in cui abbiamo sempre creduto.

E se riuscirò nel mio intento, non avranno orecchie per ascoltarti, sorellina.

E allora anche tu sarai mia, al pari di questo fumo, evanescente ed immortale.

E vivo.


End file.
